Draconiatis
Draconiatis is a teacher of red dragon youth. She professes to be a human who learned from dragonkind, whom she refers to as her "friends". However, some people doubt that she is of the human race, judging by her mannerisms. Her only appearance in the historical records is in Year 429, during the Bleeding Moon, Day 159-160. A party of adventurers had killed three red dracos sighted near the volcano. Immediately afterwards, they ran into Draconiatis on the slope leading up to the volcano's mouth. When informed about the three dracos, she called the crowd "savages" for killing her "nieces and nephews". She was asked why she let the dracos so close to town (Lerilin). She responded that it was in fact them who were the invaders, coming to the volcano and killing children. However, she wouldn't explain what she was teaching the dracos. In the ensuing debate, Kol Drake proposed that humans and dragons be partners. Some members of the crowd asked for her to teach them, like she had taught the dragons. Draconiatis explained that she hadn't taught the dragons, but had learned from them. For a start, she suggested that they cease from slaying the dragons' children, for a start. This upset some of the other people, who realized that such a ceasefire would be the end of Dragon Teeth and, consequently, field resurrection and other high-level spells. Draconiatis then brought up the nearby guild halls, saying, "You humans have built near here." She added that her "friends below" wouldn't be offended by a red dragon slain in the cities, much as the humans wouldn't be offended by one of their own kind slain in the volcano. At some point in the conversation, the fighter Ossian mistakingly referred to Draconiatis as a "he". She reacted by casting a fireball at him. It bounced off (thanks to a previously-placed Magic Reflection spell), Ossian quickly apologized, but Draconiatis shot another fireball, killing him. This incident greatly damaged Draconiatis's trustworthiness in the eyes of the audience. Some people began to suspect her of deception, and that next she would ask them to be nice to the lizards, or the ants. Kol Drake, however, continued to press for peace, asking if she would take him on as an apprentice. She initially refused, but Kol Drake insisted that he could learn. She asked for his name, and seemed surprised when hearing "Drake", a name related to the dragons. The debate continued, and a few more people began to chime in with Kol Drake. Finally, Draconiatis yielded, saying that she would speak to her friends about teaching humans that were willing to learn. But as further stated, the dragons would not be happy to learn that their latest brood had been slain. And with that, Draconiatis disappeared into the volcano, and the group returned to Lerilin. As time went on, even Ossian conceded that he would be willing to learn more, though he had no reason whatsoever to trust her. After that encounter, Draconiatis was neither seen nor heard of again. It is suspected that the killing of the three dracos did not endear humans in general to the volcano population. Category:Quest Character